Many applications often store relatively small quantities of system-related data (e.g., calibration values and device configuration information) in a non-volatile memory, so that the system-related data can be used, modified or reused, even after cycling the power applied to the system. EEPROMs (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memories) are often used for this purpose. The EEPROMs have the ability to erase and write individual bytes of memory many times over, while the programmed locations retain the data over a relatively long period of time even when the system is powered down. However, using EEPROMs presents difficulty in designing integrated systems because of the differing technologies used to implement the EEPROMs and other parts of the integrated systems.